Our chains
by RO-VAN
Summary: I awoke here, I dont know where I am or How I got here. They say I'm crazy, They say we're all crazy, But i know theres something more and i'm gonna get to the bottom of it. Even if it kills me. (Vanitas and Xion) i dont own the picture. ill change it eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own kingdom hearts. _

Chapter one- the beginning (revised)

Slowly fading. The sense of all fear diminishing. Is that good? Is this my salvation? Maybe being trapped in a small room for the rest of my life is what I need. At least that's what they tell me. I reach out for my father as fatigue over takes me. If he thinks he can hide behind a one way mirror he's pathetic. The doctors strap me down, to a table…or is it a chair?

"Don't worry Ms. Fair." The doctor said. I blinked slowly, whatever they injected me with was distorting my senses. Why am I here? Oh yeah…Daddy and Mommy didn't want me anymore. Ever since I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia by that strange doctor I've never met, they were convinced I was sick. I didn't think I was sick. In fact I knew I wasn't, mommy was in love with someone else and I found out. When I threatened to tell daddy she convinced him I was sick and sent me to a special school for insane minors called H Block academy. Daddy believed her over me, and here I am now. Am I gonna die? Am I even scared of death? As I sit here with the crazy doctor strapping me down, I think will I ever see them again? Why would I care? I hate my parents, my mother was a horrible person to me, and my father? Well my father would rather believe her then me, so that's that. I could feel it now. I was passing out and everything was going black. I took one last look out the window, might be the last of the outdoors I'll ever see.

"Relax Ms. Fair." The doctor said, an evil glint in his eyes as he placed the mask over my mouth and nose to put me under anesthesia. "We'll take good care of you." My eyes closed, the last thing I saw was the untrustworthy look on the doctor's face. The question popped up in my mind again…am I gonna die?

I awoke in a room. How did I get here? Where am I? I sat up and surveyed the room around me. It was a normal sized white room. I was in a small twin sized very thin Cot, it had faded stripes with some unknown stains. The walls were faded, scribbles scratched into the corners from the previous owner and the ground was ugly cold cement. On the far side of the wall was a large metal door with a small window and a food slot underneath. I was so cold. No wonder, I was practically naked. I was wearing a pair of black socks and an oversized t-shirt. How long have I been wearing this? I noticed a clipboard hanging from the wall. I stood up and made my way over to it.

**Patient name:**___Xion Fair_

**Patient number: **14

**Age: **_17_

**Weight: **_132 lbs._

**Class:**_ D_

Was this some kind of identification? For some reason I didn't remember. Is that my name? Suddenly a brown sack was slid through the food slot, I went over to it and examined it. It was a small parcel, tied together with twine. I unwrapped it, inside were folded up plain under garments, a white collared shirt, khaki shorts and a blanket. I changed into the clothes, they fit loosely on my small frame but it was better than nothing. I took the blanket and carefully laid it on my bed, it seemed almost fragile. I ran my hand along the red worn out fleece.

"Where am I?" I asked myself quietly.

With a sudden thud the door opened, I saw red light flashing in the hall. I saw other kids my age walking into the hall way, some wearing the same clothes and others wearing much nicer ones. I followed the crowd and found myself in a luxurious dining room, all the nicely dressed people were eating there. There was a large buffet filled with delicious food, there were people getting seconds, even thirds. I must've stopped walking because I was confronted by one of them. She had long black beautiful hair deep brown eyes. She was wearing a white button-up with a red cardigan with black lining and a yellow and red anime styled bow. Her skirt was red plaid and she wore black knee high socks and fancy black shoes. She was dressed like the other females eating.

"Hello." She smiled.

"H-Hi." I dared to smile back.

"Are you new here?" She asked kindly.

"I-I think I am." I said shyly. She seemed nice.

"What's your name?" She asked. My cheeks heated up, everyone was staring at me...why?

"Xi-Xion." I hugged myself, feeling self-conscious about the sudden attention.

"Well, Xion? A reject like you eats in the D-hall with all the other pathetic losers…okay?" She said kind of perky.

What did she just call me? "Umn…e-excuse me?"

"Are you retarded or something? I said get lost, you don't belong here." One of her other friends walked up to us, I just noticed the people around me snickering.

"Oh Tifa go easy on her she's new here. I mean besides, she's crazy, she probably will bite your hand off if you're too nice to her." She laughed flipping her short brown hair, everyone was laughing loudly now. How was that being nice? Why where they laughing it wasn't really that funny.

"Oh Selphie your right, the animal's probably just hungry." Tifa turned around to her table and picked up the syrup container and walked over to me. "Here you go…whoops." She said carelessly and "Accidentally" spilled it all over me…I felt the warm, sticky substance stain my shirt and mat itself to my hair and cheeks. "Oops." She said with a smirk. I backed away from the girl and looked around. They were all laughing at me, I felt so humiliated. It got to a point people were throwing pieces of their breakfast at me. I looked back a Tifa and her friends. She pointed down the hall the group I walked with headed to. "_Your _area is over there." I backed away, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran down where she pointed, not wanting anyone to see me cry. One of the other nicely dressed kids stepped out of my way and turned to Tifa.

"Was that all necessary?" Said the one kid that didn't laugh, in fact he was quite fed up with his girlfriend's behavior. She was so immature.

Tifa walked over to him and tugged at his tie with her right hand and wrapped her left arm around his neck. "Oh baby she didn't belong here…now she'll be careful about where she treads…she has to learn just like we did."

"Didn't mean you had to make fun of her, she's going to get into trouble for running around dirty like that." He grumbled.

"So? She deserved it." Tifa leaned in to kiss her boyfriend but he turned his head, an irritated tone in his voice.

"Is that your excuse for everything?"

"Oh come on Vanitas don't be like that…it was just a joke." Tifa replied.

"Well your joke wasn't funny." On that note Vanitas pulled away and left the mess hall, he wasn't very hungry anymore.

I ran into the nearest bathroom I could find, and clean tried cleaning myself off. I tried getting the stick mess out of my hair but it was already partly dry, I'd need a brush for this.

"Here." I flinched. I didn't notice the girl standing next to me. She had red, shoulder length hair, fair skin with violet eyes like mine. Her uniform wasn't as fancy as Tifa's but was way better than mine. She was wearing a white button up colored shirt that she rolled up the sleeves on, a blue plaid tie that matched her skirt, black socks and black shoes. I took her brush, my hand trembling. "What's your name?" She asked with a smile. Oh no, I was NOT going through this again. I dropped her brush and headed for the door. "Wait! If an official catches a D-class with a dirty uniform you'll get punished!" I stopped. "Please, just let me help you." She said, she actually sounded like she meant it. I hesitated. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone you're in the wrong sector."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you go to orientation? When you woke up the D class was guided there."

"I was…but," I looked at my dirty appearance in the mirror shamefully. "I...ran into some trouble. I never made it there."

"That's okay you're lucky you have me!" She smiled.

"And, who are you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm Kairi Misaki, B-class…and you?"

"I-I don't remember." I hugged myself. Kairi came over and began throwing water on my hair from the sink.

"Well yeah, none of us remember." She sighed. "But as a D-class you should have gotten an ID card or something that would've told you." She said tending to my hair.

"Xion Fair." I stated. I remembered what it was but I just wasn't sure I could trust Kairi.

"Well Xion, how long have you been here?" she asked me.

"This morning." I responded flatly, causing her to chuckle slightly.

"Well, it is the beginning of the school year."

"So umn Kairi?" My voice was louder now. "What is with the classes?" I asked.

"Well Xion, do you know why you're here?" I shook my head. "This is a rehabilitation center for minors that are mentally insane."

"B-But I don't remember being insane." Kairi silently cheered as she had finally gotten the tricky gunk out of my hair and began brushing it.

"They said the medication given to us prevents us from remembering anything from before taking it. It helps make us normal. Anyway, there are four classes. There is D, the lowest where everyone starts. C, where if you be good and follow the rules you earn privileges and move up a class. B, my class, that's where you get more privileges such as computer time in the library, later bed time, less surveillance a better bed room and you can wander the halls and visit your friends until 11. Now the A class, that's like going to a rich private school. They can do whatever they want, they get their own PCs, game stations, giant lavish rooms, better food, they can stay out until whenever, they can have parties, etc. A-class people however also are extremely stuck up. I'm guessing one of them did this to you?"

I nodded. "How do you get to be an A-class?" Kairi Shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "You make your way up the food chain I guess. One day you'll understand." She pulled away. "Okay your hair is done." Kairi went over and put her brush back into her white and pink backpack.

"Kairi…what are you here for, I mean…what do you have?" I asked as politely as I could. I washed my face in the sink.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. I guess that would make sense, if I couldn't remember why would she? I ran my hands through my hair and noticed my still stained shirt.

"Don't worry about that. I still have mine from when I used it." She handed me a shirt identically to mine and I changed into it, it surprisingly fit perfectly. I wonder why she still carried it around.

"I have it with me in case of an emergency, good thing I do huh?" She walked to the door. Strange it's like she read my mind.

"Oh umn Kairi? Th-thank you." I stuttered shyly.

"Don't worry about it, and if you ever want to talk I'm in here during breakfast and lunch, no one comes in here anymore because they think it's haunted. Haha idiots. Anyway, see you around Xion." And just like that she was gone. I was grateful I met her. I walked out into the hallway and immediately saw people rush by me. I was confused, where was I supposed to go? I tried to ask someone but everyone ignored me. I was soon trampled by people and pushed to the ground. Feet coming in from everywhere, not even trying to go around me. I couldn't count how many times I was stepped on or kicked. My instinct was to curl up into a ball but before that could happen a hand yanked me to my feet roughly. I met eyes with him. He had unruly black spikey hair with golden yellow eyes fixated on me. He was wearing a red cardigan like the other A-classes with a white colored button up that wasn't completely buttoned up. His tie was crimson red that was slightly loosened and he had black skinny slacks with black sneakers. His stare gave me a strange feeling, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled. He leaned in close to me, I could feel his warm breath against my lips. "U-umn." My blush deepened.

"Welcome to your first day in hell." He chuckled darkly and walked away. W-what?

**Fin-**

Why are all my stories VANITAS AND XION? Cuz it's my favorite pairing! Don't worry ill have other pairings too. Tell me if you liked it and if you have any suggestions tell me…I'd love to hear what you guys think. Sorry about making Tifa the mean girl, it just came to mind. She's pretty enough for it. sincerely

_RO-VAN


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own kingdom hearts. _

Chapter 2- Friends

I've been wandering these strange halls for a while now. No one would talk to me. I tried asking someone but they all ignored me. Why? I was either laughed at, or totally shunned. What is with this place? Everyone's either mean or couldn't be bothered. I didn't see Kairi anywhere. So far, she's the only one I trust. A really loud bell rang and everyone seemed to slowly disappear. Were they going to class? I walked around till everyone was gone. I was too afraid to ask one of the teachers, I didn't want a crazy look from them too. The walls were plain white, the dark green class room doors all closed and locked. I wonder why they locked the doors? I came to the end of the hallway, left or right? I turned right, all the hallways kind of looked the same. How could anyone tell where anything was?

_**He-Help.**_

I stopped in my tracks. What was that? I looked around. "Hello?" No one. I turned back around when a bang sounded behind me. I turned back around to find a locker that had slammed open. What? I hesitated but slowly made my way over to it. I felt a dark presence emanating from it. It ran shivers up my spine.

_**Help. Please.**_

It sounded like it was coming from within the locker. The locker was so dark I couldn't even see the back wall, it was like a void. An empty, dark void. I stepped into it, almost hypnotized by the darkness. Almost immediately the door slammed shut. I turned around and tried pushing it open, but it wouldn't budge. Oh no.

(No one's p.o.v)

Kairi slunk back in her chair she was extremely bored.

"And as you see, if you divide the solution by three it-"the phone rang. The teacher tried to ignore the phone, Ms. Larxcene HATED being interrupted during a lesson. If the lesson was interrupted, it would run over time and God forbid her being with children any longer then she needs too. She tried to continue teaching but the phone just kept on ringing. She grudgingly walked to the phone and picked it up. "What?! I'm trying to teach my class!" She yelled into the phone. Kairi yawned and scribbled into her desk. "What? Fine. Fine." Ms. Larxcene lowered the phone and looked to the rest of the class with annoyed green eyes. "Has anyone seen or know the whereabouts of a…" Ms. Larxcene put the phone back to her ear. "What was her name?" She turned to the class again. "A…Xion Fair?"

Kairi sat up. "Xion?" What happened to her? She thought.

"Yes Mrs. Misaki? Do YOU know something?" Mrs. Larxcene asked. The entire class faced the red head.

Kairi blushed from embarrassment, she hated having this much attention in certain situations. She stood nervously. "U-Uh…umn." She stuttered.

One of the male students cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice and shouted. "Choke!" He, along with the other kids began to laugh.

Larxcene shot an annoyed glare Kairi's way. "Do you or do you not?! I don't like my time wasted Ms. Misaki." Kairi shook her head.

"N-No Ms. Larxcene. I do not." Kairi sat back down quietly. The boy who felt the need to insult her shot a smirk in her direction. The teacher went back to her call in private.

"Vanitas." She whispered angrily. It agitated her to even SAY his name. She hated him with a passion. He was so mean to her and her friends, speaking that he used to be one of them. However, that was the past. He stuck his tongue out like the childish basturd he was and turned around. She wanted to rip that stupid tongue out but Kairi kept her cool, for now at least. Besides, she had bigger things to worry about like, was Xion okay? Where was she? She prayed nothing bad to Xion. "Oh God please let her be ok." Kairi whispered to herself.

(Xion p.o.v)

I cringed, my fingernails digging into my skull desperately trying to press my palms more into my ears. Voices, voices everywhere. They were loud, booming and scary. I fell to my knees, how big was this locker?

_**Let me go!**_One repeated. Over and over it shouted, it sounded like a boy. A young one too.

_**Get me out of here! **_Another screamed. I hate this. I want to leave but, I can't find the door. It was almost like it was gone. I feel like if I yell, no one would hear me. If I screamed that my voice would be drowned out by all the others.

_**Leave. While you still can. **_The voices stopped, they all stopped. It was almost as if they were quieting themselves to let that one speak. The voice was softer, and in a more calm almost, state. I uncovered my ears.

_**Don't trust him. **_It was a girl's voice, I noted. Three light slivers appeared, the locker door had returned and the air slits were letting light in. As I crawled to the door I thought of something and stopped.

"W-Wait. Why did you b-bring me here?" I asked.

_**Warning.**_ Huh? What warning? I was about to open my mouth again but the voice continued.

_**Don't trust the dark one. **_It said. "Who's the dark one?" I asked. No response. I guess she was gone. I crawled to the entrance and looked back, nothing. No more voices. I stood up and pushed on the door, it still didn't open. Something in my mind was telling me to push harder, I threw all my weight against it and it flew open. I felt myself stumble to the ground and land smack on my face. To make matters worse, other students were around. How long was I in there? It didn't matter. They were laughing at me, I wanted to hide. I looked up at them, a pale blush on my face.

"Aw, she really is retarded!" Said the other girl from this morning, Selphie was it? One of them walked up to me. He had chocolate brown spikey hair, tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes. He held a hand down to me, a toothy smile on his face. My eyes met his.

"Here, I'll help you." I shakily took his hand. He looked just like that other boy from this morning but different all at once. I stood and the laughing group slowly cleared out. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you have a name?" He asked.

I thought that maybe I couldn't trust him but his smile suggested otherwise "X-Xion Fair." I replied. His smile quickly disappeared as his eyes had widened. What? Did I say something? I realized he was no longer looking at me. I followed his gaze to the locker. That's when I realized it was gone! The dark room I mean. The locker was just a regular, old locker. How could that be true?! I know what went on in there. When I was inside of it if felt like a huge room. However, I had remembered what Kairi had said. We're all crazy, everyone that's here. I didn't really believe that but maybe she was right. Maybe all those voices were my imagination. He made his way over to it.

"Namine." He whispered, peering into the locker

"Huh?" I asked. My head tilted. Namine? Who was Namine? I wondered.

(No one's p.o.v)

Vanitas leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. He was secretly watching the duo. He smirked, he had all the information he needed. He walked out of the classroom hall and looked around till he spotted the office. He confidently strode into it and headed straight for the principal's office.

"E-Excuse me! Sir? You can't just go in there!" The secretary exclaimed. Vanitas ignored it and walked into the office. The silver haired principal was on a very important phone call when he had walked in.

"Yes, yes that will be-"Vanitas cut the principals conversation short by hanging up his phone. The man was enraged. "Vanitas! Why would you-?!"

"Number 14 opened the witch's locker." Vanitas said indifferently. The principal was surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"She got the locker open." Vanitas repeated.

"But, we've tried everything in our power to open that! How did she get it open?" He replied. Vanitas shrugged.

"I didn't see. Between periods she just, fell out of it."

"Is it still open?" The principle asked.

"I don't know Doctor Xemnas, but she managed to open it." Vanitas responded.

"Hmm, well it looks like our little Namine is trying to reach out to one of our students. Which means we have the chosen one in our grasp. I'm going to tell the boss about this, I want you to keep an eye on her Vanitas, do not let her out of your sight. At least not until the boss say what to do next." Dr. Xemnas ordered.

"I'm not a baby sitter." Vanitas crossed his arms. Xemnas only chuckled.

"You will be if you want us to keep up our end of the bargain. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby brother would you?" Xemnas threatened. Vanitas considered his words.

"Alright fine. I'll watch the little brat." Vanitas said.

"Good, now off with you. I have business to attend too." He chuckled darkly.

Deep within the bowels of the school a blonde haired, blue eyed girl huddled close to a dark corner as she just finished another drawing. She examined her work. It was a girl with short black hair in a long black, leather coat. elJzsdnvaf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin-

R and R, thanks for those reading and for that person whose reading in china, you're the only one in all of china reading. I don't know why I mentioned that, I just thought that would be kind cool to know...

Thanks too-

Arthur Dewalt

Namine031898

Faulty Wiring

And

Ivy-story for following.

Faulty wiring- I know I did, I'll try my best though. Thanks for the feed back.

k byes .

PS: It's always in Xions p.o.v unless I say it is not that's why I don't always say it's in her p.o.v. Sorry for any confusion.

_RO-VAN


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own kingdom hearts. _

Chapter 3- past

"Ok so, who has the first offering?" Kairi smiled. A blonde haired boy stepped up, he had light skin and cerulean blue eyes. He had a B-class uniform on like most people in here and a white with black checkers wristband on his left wrist and a small oil lamp in his right hand.

"Here, it's an oil lamp. In the D-class dorms it gets dark and cold at night, this will give you some light." He grinned and set it down next to me. I felt really awkward here. After my confrontation with that strange locker thing, the boy named Sora, I think? I couldn't remember. Anyway, he brought me to the bathroom Kairi said she hung out in to talk about it. When we got here there were many new faces and I immediately felt my cheeks heat up when I saw them. Kairi said because I was a new friend and a new student, she and the others would each give me something to help me survive this place. She said they did it for everyone in the friend group when they started out, but it still didn't make me feel any less the center of attention. I didn't like being the center of attention. "My name is Ventus by the way, you may call me Ven." He smiled and sat back down in his place.

"Thank you, V-Ven." I muttered. That Sora boy walked up to me this time. I was surprised when I met him, and not just because he looked like that boy from this morning. He was an A-class but unlike the other A-classes, he was really nice.

"Here." He presented me a small jacket. It was darkish blue and had two red triangle shaped eyes on the hood and two little ear kind of things sticking out of it. I ran my hand over the soft fabric. "I'm Sora. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything else, but this will help you when you're cold and like Ven said, it gets really cold around here at night." He smiled.

"Yeah, that's when the Ghosts come out at night and haunt the hallways." The other Ven said, he looked just like the first Ven, but his wristband was black and white instead of white and black…what's the difference again?

"Please Roxas, there's no such thing as ghosts." The tall Silver haired boy replied.

"Then how do you explain all that moaning at night Riku?" The First Ven asked. The Riku guy shrugged.

"Horny Teenagers?" he replied. Roxas laughed while Ven looked disgusted.

Sora didn't get the joke at all. "Anyway, here." He unfolded the Hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Aw." Kairi gushed. "She looks adorable in that." I blushed. Adorable? Hardly. "Hey, isn't that your brother's hoodie?" Kairi asked Sora. It was Sora's turn to shrug.

"It WAS but he doesn't wear it anymore, so I stole it from his room." Sora smiled. He was right, this was warm. I fit my arms into the sleeves and hugged myself. It was soft and had an 'old' kind of feel to it. "Oh, and Xion. If people ask where you got it say you found it lying around. If the staff found out we gave you this stuff you'd be in loads of trouble." Sora added.

Kairi nodded. "As would we." I nodded understandingly. Sora sat down next to Kairi and they smiled. "Oh! Wait, I got you something too." Kairi got up and went into her backpack and pulled out a smaller, rolled up one and handed it to me. "Here, this is to carry your stuff. This is okay to say you got it from someone, back packs don't really break the rules." I looked at the backpack. It was white with black flowers on it. It had two pockets which I found pencils and a notebook in.

"Thank you Kairi." I said. Kairi nodded and sat back down. This is how it was for the next ten minutes. In total I got a hoodie from Sora, a backpack and supplies from Kairi, an oil lamp from Ven, matches from Roxas, and an extra blanket from Riku. I thanked them all. These people were really nice for helping me, at least I can trust some people.

"Well, lunch is almost over." Kairi said checking her watch. "We had better get going."

Wait, what about the locker thing? "Wait Kairi, remember the Namine thing?" Sora brought up. Everyone's attention immediately focused on Sora, especially Roxas's.

"N-Namine?" Roxas asked in disbelief. Sora nodded.

"Earlier today, Namine's locker was open." He said sternly.

"But, how? No one could open that." Kairi asked shocked.

"Who's Namine?" I asked. Sora sighed.

"Namine is an old friend of ours, one day. She disappeared." Kairi looked at the ground.

"They said she had recovered and had been picked up by her parents." I turned to Riku who was now talking. "But we're smart enough to know otherwise."

"Once you're in this school, you're not allowed to leave unless they let you go but once you are, they say you're not the same." Sora said somberly.

"She said she discovered a way out of here, and that we could all leave but… we didn't believe her." Roxas said. "She came to me to try to convince me to go with her, I really wish I had."

"But then you too would have disappeared." Ven said in attempt to cheer up his twin.

"At least I would have been there for her, like I should have been." Roxas said. I noticed the tears in his eyes, Namine must have been very important to him.

"She didn't come to school the next day," Kairi continued the story. "We all thought she made it out but, that wasn't the case. I would have known if she had."

"How?" I asked. Kairi spoke again.

"I went to check out her room and her sandals where still there, along with other things she would have taken with her."

"How do you know the things weren't just…left behind?" I asked. Roxas sighed. Angry tears streaming down his cheeks, I could tell I touched a nerve by asking that.

"Because she didn't alright?!" Roxas growled. Ven pat his back.

"Calm down Roxas she's just curious that's all." Ven said. Roxas tried calming himself down.

"She left behind some belongings that she always had with her." Riku answered my question. I nodded feeling kind of sad I made Roxas so angry.

"Anyway, when we asked what happened they said her parents picked her up but Namine told us she was an orphan." Sora said trying to lighten the mood.

"How would she remember that?" Xion asked.

"Some people remember parts of their pasts, others don't." Kairi said.

"Namine was a different kind of girl." Ven said. How was she different? Apart from remembering her past and being taken she sounded pretty normal.

"She had what people called a psychic ability." Riku said.

"Psychic?" I asked. What did that mean?

"She could see the future sometimes, then she would draw it on a sketch pad she always had with her." Riku replied. Wow, that sounded amazing.

"Was that why she was taken?" I asked.

"Most likely." Riku said.

"After she disappeared the staff went through her stuff and took everything away. To this day we still don't know what happened to it." Kairi said.

"Well, what do you think happened to her?" I asked. Sora thought for a moment.

"I think they found out about her ability and took her to use it somehow." Sora said, I giggled. This situation wasn't funny, but Sora's thinking face was entertaining. I immediately stopped when Roxas gave me a death glare. That sounded terrible but that still didn't explain the locker thing.

"Her locker was the one thing they couldn't get into." Kairi once again answered my thoughts. Was she psychic too or something? "I overheard some teachers saying the locker contained some secrets Namine found out about this place, but since it was never opened, no could see them."

"Some people wanted to find the secrets for blackmail, some believed it contained the way out, and we think it has a clue to where she is." Roxas said.

"But the head faculty wants to protect whatever is inside. They don't want students finding out what's in there." Ven said. Strange. There are so many secrets here, so many plot holes. My eyes widened. That dark room, in the locker. Was that Namine trying to show me where she was? Was she trying to get me to come find her? I remember what she told me, it was more of a warning then a cry for help. What if I tell them about what happened? What if I tell them about the voices? Would they believe me? Would they tell people? I decided to keep my mouth shut, for now at least.

"Wow, that's terrible." I said.

"Anyway, Xion what were you doing in there?" Sora asked me. The bell rang thankfully and I quickly stood.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Ven said stretching. I nodded and left the bathroom before someone tried to ask me again. I kept all their gifts in the backpack and hugged it close. The hallway was crowded again and no one seemed to notice me. I still didn't know where to go but for some reason I had an urge to see Namine's locker again. When I got there people were searching through it. I couldn't see much, but other than a small blue notebook they didn't find anything interesting. Hm...I tried getting closer but something suddenly blocked my view, or rather someONE. Huh? I looked up and golden orbs locked on my blue-violet ones, they were the same ones from this morning.

"Class is that way." He smiled pointing behind me. The smile creeped me out, it wasn't real, more of a lopsided, two faced kind of smile. What the Fu- what does that mean? He answered my question.

"My name is Vanitas, I've been assigned by the principle to personally guide you to each class each day." A guide? That made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Does that mean I'm going to be watched now? Am I going to disappear like Namine? I shuddered at the thought. "Well? Let's be off shall we miss?" he held out his hand respectfully. I shakily took his hand and his smile grew wider. "Haha," he chuckled rather darkly, and he gently kissed my hand. "We will have LOTS of fun." I blushed darkly and he led me to the last class of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin- thanks to

bookworm93

And

Namine031898

For reviewing.

Namine031898- yeah, it tells me on my email, sorry if it creeped you out :P

bookworm93- thank you. : P

Things that don't make sense now will be explained eventually so don't worry. Thank you for your support, please keep reading and thank you!

P.S- the hoodie was an unversed hoodie.

_RO-VAN


End file.
